Mais uma manhã fria
by Stephanie Cribb
Summary: Kurt havia sido pedido em casamento por Blaine. Não tinha como dizer não e além disso, ele o amava. Porém, dias depois, sua insegurança falou mais alto e ele só conseguiu pegar seu celular e cancelar o noivado. Blaine resolveu deixá-lo em paz e isso o atormentava muito. O que Kurt não sabia era que, com apenas uma visita, tudo podia mudar em mais uma de suas manhãs frias.


**Olá mais uma vez ! **

**Voltei, mas agora com uma one-shot Klaine. Essa foi minha segunda história no universo Glee e a primeira Klaine. Ela já foi postada no NYAH!Fanfiction e agora estou postando aqui. Espero que vocês gostem e postem revies para mim.**

* * *

Kurt estava próximo a grande janela do loft e, enquanto segurava uma caneca de chá verde, observava a vida agitada em Nova Iorque.

Devido à Brodway, Big Apple* sempre fora seu sonho, e desde que descobriu que Juilliard não possuía cursos voltados para musicais, o jovem passou a sonhar com NYADA. E lá estava ele: morando em N.Y. e estudando na tão sonhada universidade.

O que demorou a atingir seus pensamentos durante o segundo e o terceiro ano do ensino médio, mas que agora parecia lhe causar extremas dores de cabeça, era o fato de ficar longe das pessoas que amava - a começar por seu pai. Ele devia sua vida a Burt. Não existia homem melhor no mundo. Depois veio Carole. Ela não era uma madrasta, era uma segunda mãe. Então vinha o Finn. Ah, Finn... Como ele fazia falta. Depois de sua morte Kurt juntou todas as suas lembranças em uma caixa que ficava em cima do guarda roupa e nunca mais as tirou de lá. Era difícil se dar conta, todos os dias, que seu irmão, conselheiro e melhor amigo não estaria mais lhe esperando em Ohio para os feriados comemorativos. Porém, o que mais lhe tirava o sono era seu relacionamento com Blaine Anderson.

Kurt e Blaine tiveram um namoro delicioso no ensino médio. Foi algo mágico, único e real. Ele era seu porto seguro, definitivamente, e deixá-lo em Ohio fora difícil, porém necessário. Eles decidiram que a distância nunca atrapalharia aquele namoro, mas as coisas tomaram rumos diferentes a partir do momento em que Kurt começara a negligenciar tudo o que era relacionado a Blaine sem qualquer motivo aparente. Elas se tornaram ainda pior com a traição. De Blaine. E quando ele resolveu desabafar e tirar todo aquele peso da consciência, nada mais tinha conserto.

Foram inúmeras tentativas até que Kurt o perdoasse. E foi preciso uma viagem a Ohio – devido ao casamento do professor Will – para lembrar que Blaine era realmente o amor de sua vida.

Por fim, Kurt foi pedido em casamento.

A partir dali os dois sabiam que nada nem ninguém poderia mais acabar com aquela felicidade. Eles tinham certeza que envelheceriam e derramariam baldes de experiências sobre seus netos, juntos.

Esse sonho durou durante mais dois dias, quando Kurt resolveu voltar atrás e negar – por telefone – aquele pedido de casamento.

Agora ele estava ali, sozinho no loft enquanto Rachel estava nas aulas e Santana no bar. Não estava ali porque queria. Suas aulas estavam suspensas por três dias. O problema é que aquela solidão – que já existia há algum tempo – se penduraria nele por mais uma quantidade de dias indeterminados.

Rachel passava a manhã e o início da tarde na universidade. Quando o sol caía ela corria para seus ensaios. Funny Girl não era qualquer musical e Fenny Brice não era qualquer protagonista. Depois tinha Santana que, assim como Rachel, chegava em casa depois das nove. Ela trabalhava como garçonete em um bar/restaurante durante o dia e, durante a noite, fazia os clientes se deliciarem com seu talento vocal e performático no palco.

Kurt estava, definitivamente feliz pelas amigas. Mas e ele ? Será que não merecia se realizar e ser feliz do mesmo jeito ? Sentia-se extremamente solitário. Mesmo quando estava com as garotas. Toda aquela história de virar pegador na Big Apple tinha ido por água abaixo desde o assalto do 'papai Noel gostosão' no último natal; o amor parecia ter ido embora assim que Blaine pareceu desistir de correr atrás dele , e o sucesso... bom, nem papéis significativos em musicais internos ele conseguia... Talvez seu destino fosse a Vogue, mas nem a isso ele conseguia se dedicar tão bem...

Ele olhou para a caneca ainda cheia e viu que aquele chá só servia para amargurar seus sentimentos. Ainda com uma feição triste, andou até a cozinha e despejou todo o líquido na pia. Ligou a torneira e, após fechá-la, se virou para o relógio. Eram dez da manhã. Agora, o que lhe espantaria o frio era um chocolate quente.

Permitiu-se voltar para o mesmo lugar, com outra caneca em mãos, mas fazendo a mesma coisa: perdendo-se em seus devaneios. E em meio a suspiros e teimosas lágrimas finas ele pareceu dormir de olho aberto. Foi acordado por alguém que tocava a campanhinha insistentemente. Despertou e secou bruscamente seu rosto.

- Já vai ! – Gritou se afastando da janela e tentando com que sua voz permanecesse fria.

Ao correr, com os olhos baixos, a grande porta do loft ele enxergou sapatos marrons e uma calça capri na cor cáqui. Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Quando seus olhos encontraram o par oposto, suas pernas bambearam.

- Blaine ? – Ele gaguejou seu nome.

- Posso entrar ? – Pediu com uma voz falha. Parecia súplica, mas essa não era a intenção.

Seu grande amor parecia doente. Estava pálido. Tinha os cabelos curtos e despenteados. Não usava gel... Haviam duas bolsas roxas em seu rosto – uma abaixo de cada olho – e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. "Talvez fosse o frio." Kurt preferiu se enganar.

- Claro. – Respondeu numa voz calma e baixa para, em seguida, deixá-lo entrar.

Kurt estendeu uma mão e lhe indicou o sofá. Eles sentaram e a xícara de chocolate foi deixada em cima da mesa de centro. Houve silêncio. Foram cinco minutos que duraram uma vida.

- Hm... Rachel e Santana ainda vivem aqui ? – Blaine tentou parecer natural enquanto olhava ao redor.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu tentando segurar seu desejo de lhe pedir desculpas e recebeu um olhar comum.

- Ah... Eu vim para uma entrevista, passei para visitar vocês... – Blaine estava desconfortável e ajeitou sua bolsa carteiro no ombro. Achou que Kurt não o queria ali e se arrependeu amargamente por pensar que poderia ajudá-lo a consertar as coisas. – Eu volto outra hora. – Forçou um sorriso e se levantou.

- Fique ! – Kurt soltou como uma ordem enquanto suspirava de olhos fechados. – Elas só voltam a noite, por voltadas nove, mas agora que Santana arranjou uma namorada, às vezes nem volta. – Blaine não sabia o que fazer. – Sente-se – Kurt tentou ser simpático – e me faça companhia. – Fez uma pausa. – Se você quiser, claro. – Guardou um sorriso ao vê-lo sentar.

Mais silêncio.

Tentaram,sem grande sucesso, conversar sobre suas vidas. Kurt lhe contou, pouco detalhadamente, como gostava de NYADA e como não conseguia se dedicar à Vogue desde que fora aprovado na universidade. Blaine pensou em soltar palavras para o confortar mas se sentia um intruso. Se Kurt resolveu terminar o relacionamento mais uma vez é porque já queria realmente mais nada, e era egoísmo da parte dele continuar correndo atrás. Por isso, decidiu falar de suas entrevistas, da futura carreira de modelo que aguardava Sam, da universidade que aguardava Artie e da dura indecisão de Tina.

Pareciam dois antigos conhecidos.

Houve, mais uma vez, minutos torturantes de silêncio na sala.

- Olha... – Ambos disseram juntos, de repente. E pareciam tensos. Tentaram rir.

- Diga você primeiro. – Kurt ordenou e não deu brecha para que Blaine lhe passasse a vez.

- Eu só ia pedir desculpas... por estar aqui. – Kurt franziu o cenho. – Vim até apartamento principalmente por você. E eu sei que prometi lhe deixar em paz, não te chatear, mas... – Sua frase ficou no ar assim que Kurt pegou suas mãos e o interrompeu.

- Quem lhe deve desculpas sou eu. – Falou simplesmente e suspirou fechando os olhos. Ele não sabia que o orgulho descia tão amargo. – Desculpe por ser tão imaturo ! – Dessa vez quem franziu as – belas – sobrancelhas foi Blaine. – Eu devia ter sido claro desde o início. – Ele sentiu os olhos marearem. – Sinto muito.

- Kurt... Eu não estou entendendo.

- Eu aceitei seu pedido, Blaine. Foi tudo lindo, parecia um sonho... – Ele suspirou. – Eu realmente queria aquilo e eu estava certo disso. Por isso eu aceitei. – Agora, os olhos claros de Blaine também enxergavam turvo. – Depois eu tive medo. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer, como ia ser... Talvez não fosse o momento, não sei. – Ele se embolava com as próprias palavras.

- Shh... – Blaine sussurrou e se aproximou. Quando notou o que estava prestes a fazer se controlou e pousou um dedo indicador sobre os lábios rosados do amado.

- Me perdoa. Por favor, me perdoa. – Kurt estava chorando, e fez sua súplica em um sussurro. Aquilo era o que mais fazia Blaine sentir dor. Talvez por isso as lágrimas já teimavam em sair de seus olhos.

- Para com isso ! – Ele foi duro e segurou o rosto de Kurt entre as mãos ao ver que seu ex-noivo começava a soluçar. – Você não me deve perdão. – Ele dizia encarando os olhos azuis do amado. – Olhe para mim ! – Kurt o fez. Estava com um pouco de medo. – Eu te amo ! – Ele disse de forma convicta. E então Kurt começou a chorar mais.

- Eu não mereço seu amor Blaine. Eu estraguei tudo ! Todas as vezes. – Lamentou-se.

- Se alguém estragou alguma coisa em algum momento, esse alguém fui eu. E quem deve suplicar por perdão também sou eu. – Kurt tentava respirar e ficar mais calmo. Resolveu encará-lo de volta mais uma vez. – Eu te amo. – Sussurrou enquanto aproximava seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo. – Kurt também sussurrou e em questão de segundos sentiu seus lábios molhados sendo tomados pelos de Blaine.

Selaram seus lábios de forma lenta e terna. Aquele simples beijo durou cerca e um minuto, mas foi o bastante para fazê-los completos novamente. E enquanto sentiam o gosto salgado das lágrimas que banhavam seus lábios, tentaram controlar a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos mais acelerados. Por fim se afastaram, mas nem tanto. O bastante para manterem as testas coladas e conseguirem respirar.

- Eu quero ter você. Quero ficar com você, Blaine. – Kurt sussurrou enquanto roçava seus lábios no rosto oposto. Blaine o encarou e segurou um pequeno sorriso.

- Você já me tem, bobo. – Dessa vez sorriram ao se encararem.

Beijaram-se. Um beijo que, no início, era calmo e singelo. Eles precisavam demonstrar seus sentimentos naquele instante. Porém ambos sentiram o corpo aquecer. Era como uma bola de fogo que talvez começasse a rolar nas pernas ou no rosto, mas que se espalhava ferozmente por todo o corpo.

Blaine continuou segurando o rosto de Kurt entre suas mãos, mas sentiu a necessidade de intensificar as investidas de sua língua naquela boca. E assim o fez. Kurt soltou um gemido abafado e conseguiu segurar o rosto a sua frente. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Blaine estava mais longe – de joelhos no sofá – e jogava sua bolsa em algum canto.

Kurt se deitou no sofá, mas antes entrelaçou suas mãos no pescoço de Blaine e o puxou, fazendo com que ele caísse sobre seu corpo pálido.

- Tem certeza ? – Perguntaram, talvez por coincidência, juntos. Riram abafado e admiraram os rostos um do outro.

Houve outro beijo. Dessa vez um beijo mais... quente e proibido.

Ainda era cedo, Kurt estava com o homem que ele realmente amava e não queria se importar com o dia seguinte. Que mal havia nisso ?

Definitivamente aquela não era mais uma manhã fria.

Sinopse: Kurt havia sido pedido em casamento. Sim, por Blaine Anderson. Fora um pedido original e inesquecível. Não tinha como dizer não e além disso, Kurt o amava. Porém, dias depois, sua insegurança falou mais alto e a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi pegar seu celular e cancelar o noivado. Desde este dia Kurt vive amargurado.

Blaine desistiu de procurá-lo, resolveu deixá-lo em paz e isso o atormentava demais. O que ele não sabia era que, com apenas uma visita inusitada, tudo podia mudar em mais uma de suas manhãs frias.

* * *

**É isso ! Espero que tenham gostado e me deem feedback. É só deixar um review, bem simples.**

**Beijos (:**


End file.
